Sweet
by Ventiwings
Summary: He was either too fast or she was just too slow.


Sweet

Summary: He was either too fast or she was just too slow.

Two shot!

* * *

><p>Okay so, my friend really hates anything sweet. He kept saying that it was unhealthy as to how I have such a sweet tooth, but I keep reminding him about my obsession with leeks and spring onions. Doesn't he know that I like vegetables? Like…I really like them. I need to eat them as though they were my air. Oh shoot, off topic, well anyway, as I was saying, my friend really hates sweets. Wait…I said that already, right? Darn my short term memory!<p>

I'll start from the beginning.

So it all started when we were kids. I had this huge birthday party and of course there was this huge cake that I really wanted to dive into and eat by myself. Of course, I restrained myself – okay I lied, my friend, Luka, had to restrain me from pouncing into it. Aside from that, I remember seeing my neighbor – the friend I'm talking about right now – complaining about how he didn't like cake. I was furious!

Throughout the party I followed him all over the place, telling him the great wonders of cake! The sponge texture to the fluffy frosting and also the fact that there were different ways to decorate them! Cake is such a wonderful thing… the thought of it makes my mouth water…

…what was I talking about…? Huh? Oh! Oh right, I was telling a story. Okay so as I was saying, he didn't even try the cake my mom worked on while I ate three whole pieces of it! I could've eaten more, but she wouldn't let me and had to make Luka take me away from it while they were distributing it. I wouldn't talk to either of them for like three days …okay another lie; I can't keep quiet for even ten minutes, maybe less.

Right, so because of him not liking the sweet creation of the said pastry, I was determined to make him crave it by explaining more of its delicious wonders. When I wasn't doing that, I was in the Home Ec. Club creating different types of it, and made sure he tried at least a bite of each. With all of my hard work in that club, all he did was say that it was the worst thing he ever ate. Now, Luka was furious with him, but me, I just tried harder each time so he could finally see the light!

Maybe I was over exaggerating over something that may seem trivial to some people, but to me, it was like the greatest offense ever! I worked hard in that kitchen, letting other people try my desserts while saving the specially made cake for him, in hopes of him liking it. This ongoing chain of events even led us to high school for crying out loud, but my determination still flared.

"Why don't you give up, Miku-chan?" My cooking partner, Mikuo, whined while watching me mix the batter. I shook my head, angry that my own senpai had the nerve to suggest that. I really looked up to Mikuo because of his artistic taste in decoration and especially how he could make something, like rice balls, look extravagant. Someday, I was going to beat him!

"I'm not going to do that, not until he says that he loves cake," I muttered and began pouring the batter into the tray. "Could you open up the oven?" He did so with a scowl and I smiled in delight as I slipped the tray in and shut the oven door. It was almost time for the taste testing!

I watched the clock with anticipation, waiting for the pastry as it rested in the fire of the oven. Mikuo began moving everything into the sink while I stood by the oven, twiddling with the strings of my apron. The sound of running water rose into my ears and so did the regular small talk.

"I don't see why you keep trying for that lost cause." The loss cause being my friend by the way. "He just doesn't appreciate the aesthetic value of pastry making." Mikuo is a baking artist by the way.

"He's my friend, and I'd hate it if he was going to live the rest of his life deprived of something so… so… mouth watering…" I murmured, trying to swallow back my drool. Sheesh, I go all spacey whenever I start talking about cake.

He shrugged while washing the dishes. "If you say so, but if he doesn't like this type, then why not try my family's café? I'm sure the mood will be perfect for cake eating and that might enhance his taste for cake?"

I thought about it and it seemed fitting. "Yeah! I could try that!" I cheered with a big grin. "You're so great Mikuo-senpai!" I squealed, glomping him. He lost his balance, dropping the plate into a hundred pieces and made us fall to the ground. He pushed me off, and looked at the plate with remorseful eyes.

"My dad's gonna kill me!" he cried out in agony.

"S-Sorry!" I quickly screamed.

Mikuo-senpai sighed in defeat and waved his arm. "Just… just go get me a broom."

"Y-Yes senpai!" I ran over to get one, grabbing a dustpan too, then sped back to find that he was cautiously picking up the pieces. "I'm really sorry senpai!"

"Just stop, Miku-chan…" he grumbled while sweeping it up and pushing the pieces onto the dustpan. I really was sorry, then after an agonizing wait, the cake batter was finally done. Now it was time to decorate!

Now it was time to work the magic of frosting and icing. I grinned in delight and saw that Mikuo was having the same thought. As I said before, he was a genius at decorating so he was going to make this plain looking sponge cake look like a masterpiece. It would probably look like something for a wedding. I giggled at the silly thought.

Why would I make a wedding cake for him?

"Concentrate Miku-chan!" Mikuo-senpai scolded and I snapped out of my thoughts only to mess up on the frosting. I squeezed out more than I should've while working on the rim of the cake. Oh great… I heard Mikuo-senpai groan in irritation once again while rubbing his temples. He grabbed it from my hand and fixed it into a rose.

My eyes sparkled. Amazing! He can make screw-ups look good too!

Afterward, he helped wrap it up in some decorative plastic wrap and carried it into my car. I thanked him with a huge and deep bow before attacking him with a thank you hug. "Alright, I'm amazing, I know!" he laughed and I giggled along with him. His mock cocky attitude was so funny.

"Really, thank you Mikuo-senpai! Next time, I'll try not to get so distracted while doing the frosting," I informed while sticking out my tongue and knocking on my head lightly. He chuckled.

"You better keep to your word then; I don't want to fail the cooking final," Mikuo-senpai joked and I cracked a smile. I nodded and then ran inside my car.

I started up the engine, waving goodbye to my senior, and stepped on the gas pedal. I started driving away from the café and made a turn to the left. It was time to go over to his house to give him the cake I made and Mikuo-senpai decorated.

After about ten minutes of turning corners and waiting behind other cars making turns, I was finally at his place. I parked the car and giggled a bit. I had a good feeling about this sponge cake and now it was time to test it out. He was going to like this cake with its white frosty roses at the four corners and the rest of its surface covered in the creaminess. I felt my mouth getting watery and I gulped it down. I really had to stop thinking about cake and getting into a daze.

I grabbed the petite cake from the passenger seat, opened the door, jumped out and slammed it shut. Of course, I shut off the ignition before leaping out from my seat. I locked the car and bounced towards my friend's door, skipping against the cobblestone pathway his parents paid to make. It was a normal two-story house, white door, bushes in front of the first floor windows with creamy colored drapes. The grass was well kept – he's a perfectionist so he works on the yard. There were even flowers blooming around the bush that formed some sort of picture.

I never asked what it was though.

I rang the doorbell when I reached the top of three small steps and hummed playfully. I looked down at the packaged cake in my hands and licked my lips delicately. I couldn't wait to try the cake! My mouth was starting to water again and I held it back. Keep control, Miku! This cake is for Len!

I rang the doorbell once more and tapped my foot.

"I got it!" My stomach rolled a bit. Oh great, it was his sister, Rin. Rin was adorable the first time I met her, but slowly she started hating me. I have no idea why she did, but every time I was over she always gave me the cold shoulder and pulled pranks on me.

One time I came over here, I opened a door and was drenched with week old stew. The smell didn't go away until I left home to take an hour long bath. The taste wasn't all too great either. Then another time when I went to the cupboard to get some dishes to help prepare the table, a jack in the box popped up and scared me. The usual doll in it wasn't there and instead it had a creepy doll with a stitched mouth and black thread pulled out in awkward places. Then there was the time when I helped Len rake leaves only to fall into a hole that was concealed within them.

I had shivers whenever she was around while I hung out with Len. She played the sweet sister card and would brush me aside to attack Len while I was spinning away. Brother complex much?

The door finally swung open and my own personal nightmare stood there with her hand tightened over the knob. She wore a surprised look that slowly morphed into a look of disgust. Her sickly sweet mask fell off and she placed her hands on her thin hips. "What do you want?" Rin spat.

I mentally shuddered. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of my fear of her.

"I'm here to see Len." Of course, I added silently. He was the only reason I tolerated this personification of annoyance wrapped up in short blond hair and tied with a big, white bow. How big was that bow anyway? Since she was so skinny, it looked like that piece of headwear accessory would weigh down on her oversized egotistic head. I calmed myself. It's not like I hated Rin or anything – maybe in the slightest – but people who usually annoy you to no end for reasons unknown make you think that way.

Oh c'mon I can't be the only one!

"Oh, you're here to see Len." Her voice was so full of raw hatred. I could feel it seething from her eyes and soon my hands started to tremble under the light weight of the spongy goodness in the white box. C'mon Miku, be strong!

"Why yes…" I mumbled, trying to show no fear.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and I twitched a smile on my lips. Gotta stay calm. Keep cool, Miku, keep it all cool. "Len! Miku's at the door!"

"Coming!" Len hollered back and Rin stepped out of the way, sending me one last glare. Then she ran off. Good riddance for now. When Len finally came down stairs – the front door was in front of the stairs – he was wearing a yellow hoodie and a pair of black slacks. His blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail and I gave a toothy grin. I held out one hand towards him and ruffled his neatly made hair with its strands popping out from the pony tail. He growled in annoyance and slapped my hand away.

"Alright, it's time for cake!" I squealed in delight and saw his face distort into a look of annoyance into a look of…well actually it was the same. It was just angrier. I puffed up my cheeks. "It's good! I promise you'll like this one!" I cracked a grin and then jumped inside while kicking the door closed. He led me to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and waited for him to take out the china plates that his mother liked buying.

He set down the plates and I started slicing the cake when he handed me the knife. I cut them in neat triangles and set one piece down on his plate, then resumed slicing a bigger piece for mine. I eyed him curiously as he picked up the silver fork and started poking at it. Of course, out of all people who had a free piece of pastry in front of them, he would inspect it instead of diving into it. I grabbed my own fork and started taking the cake apart, picking up a large piece of sponge and biting into it. My taste buds screamed with joy at the sweet and plain taste of it.

Leave it to Mikuo-senpai to help with the blast of flavor. I could already hear his egotistic remarks of being the better pastry chef out of the both of us. How masculine of him. I stifled a giggle and went for another piece of cake while finishing off my first serving. Oh shoot, I had to make sure that Len liked the cake. I picked my gaze away from the box full of deliciousness to my blond haired perfectionist of a friend.

He was chewing on some while twirling the silverware between his fingers. A look of contemplation was on his face and I had a feeling of anticipation building up inside of me. What was he going to say? Was he going to like it? Or was he going to be his usual self and give a disappointing answer? What a pessimistic blond-haired child.

"Well?" I tugged on the word.

"Hmm…" He hummed then dropped his fork. "Four out of ten."

F-Four out of ten? FOUR OUT OF TEN? "You have to be kidding me!" I wailed, jumping out of my seat and pointed my fork at him. I really had a good feeling about this type of cake, I really did! Then I retracted my arm and crossed it with the other. "What do I have to do to make you like cake?"

Len scoffed. "Is this really such a big deal, Miku?" He threw his hands up in the air. "It's just cake."

Just cake? Just cake? He did not just go there!

"You just crossed the line, Kagamine!" I screamed and dropped the fork on the table. "I'll make sure you love cake if it's the last thing I do! And until then, be ready to have your stomach starved because I'll make sure that you eat the whole thing!" I grabbed the box and stormed out the door, leaving his speechless self in my wake. This meant war!

* * *

><p>I ate the last of the cake and groaned in pleasure of the sweet taste relishing on my tongue. I want more.<p>

"So another failed attempt?" Luka asked without needing me to say anything. I nodded with a defeated expression and pondered on what cake I should make for him next. "Miku-chan, I think you should just give up." Funny, that's what Mikuo-senpai said too.

"You and Mikuo-senpai spend too much time together." I dropped the fork on my cleaned out plate and slumped back on my chair. "Why can't you guys go out so your pessimistic pep talks won't bother me?" I grumbled and caught her in a state of quandary. I grinned in delight. I so pegged that they had a thing going on. Okay…well…at least I knew that Luka had a thing going on anyway.

I always caught her staring at our senpai and see her dreamy like state. She is such an easy read when she's unguarded, but she's my adorable best friend either way!

"Oh," I chuckled as slyly as possible. "So you do like Mikuo-senpai?"

She staggered back while I leaned in forward on my chair at Mikuo-senpai's café.

After my little declaration of war against Len, I stormed out in my car and dropped myself off at the café. While I stomped through the front door, the little bell jingled and I found my pink-haired friend sitting at one of the tables by the wall nearest to the counter. She was probably waiting for the experimental pastry with tuna implanted in it.

I mentally shuddered at that. I didn't really think fish and cake went together. Although, this was Mikuo-senpai's family café and they could make anything delicious.

"Th-That's preposterous, Miku!" Luka yelled in a bewildered fluster. "Mikuo-senpai and I are just in professional terms, friendship and whatnot." She waved her hand, turning her head away from me. Oh you could hide away that pretty, blushing face with your pink hair, but that won't work on me!

I've known you since you were born, Luka! She was so not going to pull a fast one on me with her tsundere nature.

"Then why aren't you looking at me in the eye? I thought you loved eye contact," I reminded with a grin. This was kinda fun!

"J-Just be quiet now, Miku, I'm just a bit winded from the ride over here, that's all." That was such a lame attempt at getting out of this argument. I rolled my eyes and eyed her china cup. It was halfway done.

"Luka-chan," I started, pausing for a bit to see her reaction. She gave me a look. "You live five minutes away."

Luka gave me an irked look, squeaking a bit in surprise. Oh yeah, logic is super effective. I am so going to win this match. "Th-The walk here was rather tiring!" She fabricated a tedious breath and I rolled my eyes.

"Five minutes isn't that long of a walk."

"It's a rather popular café so I was held up by a large crowd before you got here."

I looked around. Other than us there was a worker behind the counter and another customer getting her order taken. Wow, she was really losing her edge. "Umm…" She stopped me mid-thought by slamming her hands on the table, shaking the tea cup. I eyed it nervously, hoping it wouldn't spill and ruin the frilly looking table cloth that dressed the table.

"Just be quiet, Miku!"

I laughed. Me, quiet. Now that was the joke of the year. "Just admit it already and I will!" I said with a sly tone, hopefully irking her even further that she'll snap and finally admit that she does. It was so painfully obvious that as the seconds began ticking by on my wristwatch, I could see her face reddening. Though that could mean two things: She could be blushing out of embarrassment or anger. It was really a hard read since she was such a tsundere person.

"I will do no such thing!"

I picked at this. "Oh so you do admit that you like him?"

"I-I never said-"

"Yeah you did."

"Miku!"

"Luka-chan!"

She was breaking. I could just feel it.

"F-Fine, okay," she stammered and I stifled a giggle. Her blunt and mature front was crumbling before me and I could see her inner shyness blooming. Oh man, I'm such a poet! "I-I guess…I do…like Mikuo-senpai…" she mumbled, her voice fading away.

I cupped my hand behind my ear and leaned in forward. "Say what? I couldn't hear." Okay, that was a total lie, but it was more fun torturing her. Luka blushed again and bit her lower lip, her entire body trembling. "C'mon, I didn't hear you!" I chided, my mouth breaking into a smile.

"I said I like Mikuo-senpai!"

"Finally!" I cheered and clapped, falling back into my seat.

I was grinning in victory then found Mikuo-senpai standing a few feet away from our table with Luka's order on a cute china plate. His eyes glanced between us and I looked at Luka who looked like she was ready to die. No seriously, she was really trembling, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. She was about to get up, and when I stood up to stop her, Mikuo-senpai quickly sped to our table with a heartwarming smile on his face.

"Now my lady, I wouldn't want this tuna fish cake to be left untouched," he said in a gentle tone, while placing the pastry down on the table.

His lady?

I slowly lowered myself until I finally met the chair and eased my nerves. Luka had her head lowered, her eyes not meeting either of ours. Then Mikuo-senpai did one of the most romantic things that most teen girls my age would do. He lifted her head up with his fingers under her chin and pressed his lips on her forehead, pulling back and grinning softly at her. Her eyes were misty, but they were widened a lot.

"Just enjoy the dessert, I did have to implant a fish in there carefully y'know," Mikuo-senpai said while sticking out his tongue playfully.

"B-But…"

"But what?"

"A-Akita…" Oh right, this girl Akita Neru had some sort of crush on Mikuo-senpai. She would constantly talk to him, flirting evidently, swinging her hips around, flipping her long blond hair from time to time. I'm pretty sure that Kaiko, this soft spoken girl, who was the younger sister of our friend Kaito, had her eyes set on Mikuo-senpai too…

Sheesh, what's so great about Mikuo-senpai other than his baking skills? Maybe it's cause I don't see the attraction possibly, he's like an annoying older brother.

"…Excuse me…but who?" I fell off the chair, laughing. They both looked at me, but I couldn't calm myself because it was so funny! If you have never heard of Akita Neru then you would most likely have had been living under a rock for generations. She made herself pretty well known with her big mouth and troll-like attitude; she was also liked by several guys, so it was weird when a guy didn't know about her.

"Y-You mean you don't know Akita? Blond hair, yellow eyes…cell phone in hand at all times?" I questioned in between laughter, trying to reel in some breath. I was still on the floor by the way while the other two looked down on me. "Always flirting with you during break?"

My guess is that everything came together when he snapped his fingers with a look of realization. Way to go Mikuo-senpai!

"Oh the girl in my grade, yeah…" Captain Oblivious turned to Luka with a smile on his face. "She was never interested in me," he said more to Luka than to me and I could see her astonished face quickly calming down. "She always asked about Len because she thought I was friends with him or something."

Len? Hold up, perfectionist Len? A girl actually likes someone like him?

I gladly said my thoughts out loud and earned another strange look from the two. Luka sighed in exasperation.

"Yes Miku, Len is rather popular at school. I'm surprised you haven't noticed all those girls flirting with him lately." She sounded really annoyed and impatient with me.

Mikuo-senpai chuckled. "She was too busy playing house wife, making him all those different cakes."

"H-House wife?" I exclaimed angrily, and shot up to my feet, trying to intimidate Mikuo-senpai. "I am no one's house wife! Especially to Kagamine Len!"

He threw his hands up in the air in defeat, just like Len did tearlier. Unlike Len, with his serious nature, Mikuo-senpai chuckled. "All I heard was denial, what do you think, Luka-chan?"

We turned our attention to her. I sent her telepathic messages pleading her for support, but then I caught that dreamy like state she was in. Unfair! I call foul!

"D-Denial…" she stammered meekly and earned a wink from our senpai. I growled in frustration and found Luka blushing like mad.

"Traitor!" I screamed, flailing my arms like crazy.

"S-Sorry Miku…"

"Stop casting spells on my innocent Luka-chan!" I screamed at Mikuo-senpai, still flailing my arms at him. He gently pushed me back while I still whirled them around.

"H-Hey, I'm doing no such thing!" Then he pushed me back in my chair and I crossed my arms, still fuming over this. "Oh and Luka-chan, I like you too." He grinned at her with his arms in his pockets.

Her face was inflamed with red. I think he just made her day. "N-No kidding?"

He gave her a strange look as if it said, "You have to ask?" She's just double checking, man, don't make it hard on her.

"Well yeah, I mean, I usually don't bake fish in a cake for just any girl." Then he pulled a chair and sat down, inching it closer to her and curled his arm around her. She tensed. These two already looked like a couple. "Anyway, I've liked you since Miku-chan introduced us, you looked so adorable, always trying to act mature and keeping Miku-chan in line." He chuckled.

"B-But you never acted like you noticed me…" No Luka-chan! Fight against your self-esteem!

"Of course I did." Then he gently pushed her head to the side and ruffled her hair. "You were just too dense to notice."

"D-Dense?" Luka-chan must've been pretty offended because she was confident in her observation skills. "You mainly paid attention to Miku, though," she reminded abruptly. He likes you! Why are making this so hard?

Oh right, because she's Luka-chan.

"You're difficult," he noted and she frowned, her head lowering slowly to avoid looking at him. "But I like it. Now could you just accept my confession? I really like you, Luka-chan, and I don't want you calling me Mikuo-senpai-just give me any pet name you want." Mikuo-senpai winked at her seductively and her face was completely scarlet.

"Stop trying to seduce her!" I screamed, leaning over and smacking him on top of the head.

He hugged my best friend and feigned being harmed. "Lu-chan, Miku-chan just hit me!" he cried pathetically, bringing her body closer to his. I gagged. Oh how the mighty have fallen!

"M-Mikuo-senpai p-please…" Luka was probably heating up badly as if she was suffering from a heat stroke.

I got up from the table abruptly, slamming my hands in defeat. "You two kids play it safe, okay? I don't want to see any little kids run around here any time soon." I smirked when I caught their flustered faces and skipped out of the place. I allowed the door to shut and heard their muffled screams as I walked to my car.

"Take that back!" they screamed in unison. I smirked then jumped into my car, started it, and drove back home.

It was time to think of what kind of cake to make…

* * *

><p>"Meiko-nee, I'm home!" I yelled while looking around for my sister figure. We weren't really related, but she lived here because my mom had such a kind heart. Well it was more like Meiko decided to crash here for college and since our parents were so close she was allowed to stay here.<p>

Guess she wasn't here since I didn't hear a reply. I lived in a two story house, pretty plain, nothing special. I ran upstairs after throwing my stuff by the door and flew into my room in order to check some recipes online.

"C'mon…gotta find something that Len might like…" I mumbled to myself and began scrolling all over the web page I was on. Cake…cake…hmm…I wanna make all of these now!

"Sheesh," Meiko-nee's voice called and I felt her hand being placed on top of my head. She leaned toward the computer and I finally took a quick scan of her. She was wearing only a towel that wrapped around her womanly body and it made me glance down at my own. I felt so inferior to her! Her hair was still wet and cascades began trickling from the strands to my carpeted floor. It was a nice hazel by the way with white walls and music posters taped to them. "More cake?"

"Well…yeah." Other than homework and downloading music, cake recipes is what I look at on the internet.

"You eat so much of it, I always wonder how you manage to keep your body so thin." She patted my stomach and I backed into my chair a bit. "Anyway, I got a date to get to, so watch the house."

Ugh, another date.

That means she'll be coming home late either singing happily or screaming like crazy.

"Don't abuse Kaito-nii's wallet too much," I muttered while returning to my cake search. She walked off a bit, probably to dig into my drawers to find some nice jewelry to compliment her choice of clothes. I didn't mind, I never really wore the jewelry I was given for my birthdays or as random gifts my mom bought me.

"Can't make any promises." I could sense the delighted grin in her voice.

Those two were such opposites, it was a wonder how they survived being a couple for about five months. They hooked up a week after the two met which was when Meiko-nee moved here for college. I thought I would see a battered Kaito-nii after their first date, but amazingly he survived and thus started their violent and clumsy relationship.

"Uh-huh…" It was silent after that.

"So when are you gonna go on a date with Len-chan?" I nearly flipped my computer over when she asked that so nonchalantly. The sounds of bracelets jingling around replaced my gasps of exasperation.

What was up with everyone today? It was obvious to say that I was flabbergasted by their accusations of me liking Len.

She turned around and blinked at me innocently. "What?"

I let my head fall, but picked it back up and glared at her. "Len and I aren't dating." Sweet and short to the point, just the way I like it.

"Uh-huh…"

"What?"

"You're in denial."

I really wanted to flip my computer and desk right now. "I am not!"

"Yeah you are." She paused and skillfully slapped on a scarlet red bracelet and red star earrings. "Don't worry, a lot of teenagers are usually in denial of their feelings. They try not to let it overcome them by raising their voice, restraining their anger and then getting defensive or trying to change the subject. Usually they get defensive at anything pertaining to the teenager, her or himself, and the other person." …darn…so she really was paying attention in her college classes!

"B-But that's…I-I…"

"Stuttering at the loss of words count too." She was so blunt!

"You can't really believe all of that…"

"You're showing the signs, and I'm sure Len-chan would like it if you made a cake with bananas in it."

"Bananas?"

"Yeah, you said that was his favorite food, right?" Then she walked to the door after checking my body mirror to see if the earrings and bracelets matched. She turned the knob and had one bare foot hovering outside the door after swinging the door open. "Also, if you don't like him then you're sending the wrong message of making him food everyday."

Then she left, walking briskly down the hall to her room. I ran to the door, breathless for some reason even though it wasn't that much of a distance.

"I am not in denial!"

"Whatever you say, Miku-chan!" Then her door slammed shut and I sunk to the floor.

I wasn't! Len was like a little kid to me. I barely even recognized him as someone in the same grade as me…let alone an actual guy. Besides…I kinda liked someone else…

But it's not like I could ever get close enough to the guy I liked. It felt like it was an impossible feat to even approach him. And… I gripped the edge of my chair and dug my nails into the underside of my computer chair. And…my heart would race like crazy and I'd get cold feet and even my motor mouth would park itself.

I feel like one of those clichéd teenaged girls.

It was just silly thinking he would even notice me anyway. Other than my hair, there was nothing else special or distinguishable about me. Luka-chan always stood out, with her overall maturity-having a matured body, voice, appearance, and personality. She was smart too and knew when to keep quiet, unlike me.

My thoughts were snapped in half when my phone rang and I sprung to my bed, grabbing it and picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Ah, is this Hatsune Miku?"

My heart sped up. It was him. "A-Ah…y-yeah…"

"Great! It's Utatane Piko, I'm in the same class as Kagamine-san."

"I-I know," I stammered and felt my heart beating and my breath getting restless. I couldn't believe I was actually talking to him! I had to hold in a squeal of excitement from talking to the boy I've been crushing on ever since he transferred here. "S-So um…how did you get my number?"

"Oh that." He paused and I heard him mumbling something to someone. "Kagamine-san gave it to me so I could call you."

"He did what now?" I blurted out.

"He gave me your number. We're working on a project and I wanted to ask you something for a survey since we need at least ten students from different classes to answer this," Piko informed dutifully and I felt my face flush. Did he specifically choose me or was this Len trying to make this awkward for me? He knows I like Piko!

"Alright, but could you gladly put Len on the phone for a minute or so?"

"Sure," Piko said politely, and I mentally sighed dreamily. He was such a gentleman! "Here you go, Kagamine-san." I heard his voice fade away and the sound of the exchange was heard.

"Yeah, Miku?" Len's dull tone emerged on the other line. My cloud nine quickly morphed into a storm cloud and I began yelling into the phone.

"Why didn't you tell me you were working together with Utatane-kun?" I screamed angrily, huffing.

It took him a second to respond back, probably because he pulled the phone away from his ear. I could totally see him do that.

"It's because I knew you would react this way."

"But still!" I whined while rolling around on my bed. "It's embarrassing because I was unprepared!"

"Hey it's not my fault, he wanted to call you."

He did? My heart was about to spring out of my chest. "You mean it? No joke? You have to be completely and sincerely honest with me Kagamine!"

Len released a deep and aggravated breath. "Yes. No joke. I am being like that."

"Something wrong, Kagamine-san?" I could hear a worried tone in my crush's voice and a blush quickly spread through my face.

"Miku's just being weird."

"Don't say that!" I screamed once more.

"She sounds distressed, is there something wrong?" Piko…why couldn't I have been in your class? I whined mentally in my head.

"Don't worry about her, she's just like this because-"

"Kagamine, I will not forgive you if you say anything!" I squealed, stopping him mid-sentence so Piko wouldn't know I liked him.

"She's like this because…?"

First Mikuo-senpai was being mean then Meiko-nee and Len? Why were people bullying me in different locations? Was it national Bully Miku day or something? Totally unfair and uncalled for!

"Because she wants to-"

"LEN!"

I heard a shuffle on the other end and my heart was racing like crazy. "Hatsune-san, is everything alright? Do you want us to come over?" My heart began to soar at his tender tone and voice. Oh bless you Piko! Bless you for having such a kind soul!

"I-I'm fine Utatane-kun…" I mumbled with my words, trying not to stutter and sound like a completely incoherent moron.

"Oh that's good to hear," he sighed with relief and continued. "You don't have to take part in the survey if you don't want to, it's fine."

"N-No!" I repeated about a dozen times before I needed to catch my breath. "Th-That wouldn't be fair! You guys need this for your grade, and I'll gladly be of assistance!" I declared while shooting up in a sitting position and pounded my chest.

Piko laughed in amusement. "Thank you for being so kind, Hatsune-san!" My face was completely flustered. He said I was kind! He complimented me!

"No problem!" Yes more confidence! "So bring on the questions!"

"Sure thing." He pulled the phone away from him. "Let's get to the questions Kagamine-san."

"Alright…" I heard Len's uncaring tone.

"Ready, Hatsune-san?"

"Ready!" I chirped, happy that I was being of some help for my crush.

"There's only two or three questions, so just be honest." I nodded, even though I know he wouldn't have seen it. "The first question is, your favorite type of music?"

"I like…pop…well I like most of the music genres."

"We'll just mark you up as variety, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah it's totally fine."

"Great." He was silent, and I could hear the sound of a pencil scratching against the paper. "Now the next question…do you like the music nowadays?"

Oh this was going to be a hard one to answer…

* * *

><p>Len burst out laughing and I blushed profusely when he saw me. Especially since the perfectionist was hanging around with my crush at school at that moment. Okay so here's the thing, while answering the questions, my big mouth began running and was not going to stop anytime soon for a breath.<p>

So I blabbered on a rant about how I didn't like the music today since it talked about alcohol and sex and all that mature content. There were enough feelings conveyed and when I finally finished my rant, Piko was silent. Then he chuckled and began moving onto the next questions.

I really hated myself at that moment.

I still do right now.

"Ah, good morning, Hatsune-san, nice weather, isn't it?" Piko chimed to start the conversation with a soft smile on his lips. I tried to grin back, but my eyes caught Len smirking and I glared at him.

"Why yes it is, Utatane-kun, but um…mind if I steal Len from you and return him to you when class starts?"

He blinked and nodded stiffly. "Umm…sure?"

"Great! Thank you!" I said cheerfully then walked past them, grabbing Len's wrist in the process and dragged him out of the hallway and towards the stairs leading to the roof. "You are the worst!" I yelled, throwing his arm back to his side.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault you publicly humiliate yourself all the time." I huffed. "And besides, Piko really wanted to call you. He just used the survey as an excuse."

That was a wake up call. My heart beat quickened. "R-Really?" I asked with widening eyes.

"Yes," he said with an irked tone. What was his deal? "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get back to class. If you could so kindly recall, I hate being late."

That snapped me out of my cloud nine. Wait… He began walking away and I watched him silently before opening my big mouth.

"But you usually don't care if you're late when we hang out before class."

He paused then glanced back and sighed. "You are so…slow." Then he walked away, his hands shoved into his pockets and his back hunched a bit, ruining his usually perfect posture.

"Your thought process is faster than mine," I grumbled after watching him depart. We still had a few minutes before the bell, but I decided to return back to class as well. No point in loitering around in an empty stairwell. When I passed by Len and Piko talking by the door, I snuck a glance and saw Piko sneak a small wave. I returned it, but saw my childhood friend jerk his shoulder towards me and I scowled.

That motion told me he wasn't in the mood to deal with me. I crossed my arms. Fine, I didn't want to deal with you either, Len!

I went back to class, sat in my seat, and found Luka texting on her cell. I felt a wave of mischief-and lots of it-dwelling inside of me at that moment. She was so texting Mikuo-senpai, because I was here and she usually hates using any sort of technology.

"Mikuo…kun said that you shouldn't get into a lover's quarrel with Len," Luka repeated loud enough for only me to here, I groaned in annoyance. How does he know about our small squabble anyway? Does he have some sort of mini camera implanted in my ribbons or something?

I wouldn't be surprised at all.

"Tell him to mind his own business," I spat with a bitter taste of annoyance. "And it's not a lover's quarrel, it's just two friends who argued over a misunderstanding."

"What would that be?"

"Just…" I glanced across the hall and felt a small smile find its way to my lips. "Just a misunderstanding…"

"You're weird, Miku-chan," Luka called and I fell a bit. "…says Mikuo-kun."

"I'm betting he's not the only one who said that." I glared at Luka-chan who shifted her eyes away from me.

That pastry-maker was corrupting my Luka-chan!

* * *

><p>This is just a two shot, so it's not going to take my attention away from my other multi-chapter fanfictions.<p>

Whatever it Takes and Selective are hand in hand at being typed, and I feel bad because I keep saying that Selective's gonna get updated but my head just won't think of anything. Yesterday, it did, but I was really tired and I didn't wanna force myself to go into my usual "Dive-type-and-destroy-the-mind!" routine when it comes to writing ^^;

Funny thing is, at first this was gonna be over twenty chapters, but I stopped short of eighteen instead :\ so instead of a longshot (like how I wanted it to be) it got turned into a two shot with multiple pairings instead of a solid one.

Apologies to people who don't like the pairings I'm leading into, but bare with it. The Mikuo x Luka thing was a random spur of the moment and it stretched out the story longer than it had to be. I really like Kaito x Meiko so I had to throw that in. Right now Len x Miku and Piko x Miku are my clashing favorites ==" but this will definitely be a Len x Miku two shot. I can at least promise you that.

Do you want the second part to be Len or Miku's POV?

For me, I'm really leaning into Len having his time, but if you're all for Miku then I can do that too.

Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! Later for now!

~Ventus


End file.
